I Hate Everything About You
by fire-panther24
Summary: Oneshot Jiley...sort of. Miley realizes how much she hates Jake while he's gone. Songfic to Three Days Grace's I Hate Everything About You.


**Dislaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. Note: Miley and Jake got together in Good Golly Miss Dolly so they were together ****BEFORE**** Jake left to Romania.**

**Three Days Grace**

Miley lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about Jake. What was he doing now? Was he awake? Probably because of the time difference. Then maybe he was filming or maybe, maybe he was thinking about her too. She coffed at that idea. She really didn't care wether or not he was thinking about her. She had never really got the sense that he really liked her. The first time sure she did. She smiled faintly as she thought about it.

When Miley, Lilly, and Miley's Aunt Dolly had ttried to steal the tape Miley had gotten the wrong one. Jake saw the tape and as soon as he did he wasted no time in asking Miley out. Of course, she had said yes. Everything went great at first. Jake was a gentleman and treated her good for the rest of 8th grade year. When high school had started, however, he started going around with Miley as if she were a trophy, some kind of prize he had won. He was showing her off to all the other boys that looked but knew they couldn't touch because she belonged to Mr. bad-ass zombie slayer.

Miley hated that and soon she began to hate Jake. She couldn't leave him though because even though she hated him, she still really liked him. She did tell Jake about her feelings, told him how she didn't like being paraded around like a show dog. Whenever she did he always found someway to make her feel guilty. He was controling her, saying the right thing so _she_ would be the one saying sorry instead of the other way around. She hated that even more but still, she loved him.

Thinking about him now, Miley had an array of feelings but still, she didn't miss him not being here. She felt anger, hate, love, guilt, and everything imaginable but she did not miss him, not yet.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

How come Miley could never see it when it was happening? How could she allow herself to be controlled by someone like Jake Ryan?_  
_  
_Only when I stop to think about it  
_

She saw now that she really hated Jake so much. He was always saying thing to make her feel sorry or like she wasn't good enough. Miley had let Jake put her down but she wasn't realizing it until now, here in her bedroom with Jake thousands of miles away. Why did she never catch it? Why didn't she ever stand up for herself? She hated Jake Ryan with a passion but she also loved him with a passion.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
_

Another thing was that Jake was always trying to take advantage of her. He had turned out to be a sex hungry bastard. A simple kiss would turn into a make out session and he would start touching her everywhere. She would get uncomfortable and tell him to stop, it usually took two times for him to stop. When he did all he'd do was scoot about an inch away, no sorry or anything. He could get her to do almost anything but that was one thing she never wanted to do with him.

_  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

No, she'd never let him get that far. They were both only 15! Why the hell is there a need to rush it? So that he could proudly throw that fact around in the locker room and make Miley look like a whore? Yeah right! Miley was finding that her love for him was fading fast. She was staring to see just how big of a bastard he really was.__

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  


Miley was willing to be that he didn't even like her anymore. Something happened during that summer vacation between 8th and 9th grade. If he did then why was he always trying to put her down, to make her feel bad so that she would give him what he wanted? Why did he always make her feel worthless and like she deserved nothing?

_  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

What a bitch. Memories flashed into her head. Visions of those times when he had the power to make her cry and almost beg for another chance even though the cause of their fight had been him. She was suddenly remembering the seriousness of his face but his eyes. His eyes told a different story. There was always a light of amusment that would spark into his eyes when she looked at him and said she was sorry. He knew he was winning the battle. He was the victor and she was defeated into thinking it was her that was at fault. He could never be wrong because he was Jake Ryan. Famous Jake Ryan.__

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  


He probably hated her too. Hated hor for even suggesting that there could be something wrong with Jake Ryan so he felt the need to push her to the verge of tears. Then, to make things worse on her later on, he would comfort her and say everything was ok and that he forgave her. But she had never done anything wrong. Everthing that was wrong in their relationship was because of him and they both knew it. Jake would never admit it though.

_  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
_

Miley closed her eyes and turned to her side. She didn't miss Jake but she couldn't wait until he came home so she could give him the slap that he deserved. Miley was the better one. Sure, Jake was famous but so was she. Jake was handsome, she was beautiful. Jake was deciteful, Miley was smart. Jake used trickery and slyness of the words to get what he wanted, Miley used intelligence and kindness to get what she needed. Fine line between want and need. Jake wanted whatever he couldn't have. Miley only wanted what she needed. Jake didn't deserve her.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

**A/N:** Just realized that I don't really like Jiley. Only few good stories can make them good.


End file.
